


Making It Make Sense

by SpacedOut



Series: Will You Be My Sweetie? [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: A lot of swear words but it's Letterkenny, Actually a lot of fluff lol, Angst, Becoming sweeties, Daryl wears Katy's blouse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Wayne and Daryl, Other characters have small roles, Protective Wayne, Protectiveness, Soft Kisses, Stewart/Roald if you squint kinda hard, soft daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: Summary: Wayne is protective and Daryl is ~Soft~Darry is the kind of man that never puts himself first. He’d do all your chorin’ and the neighbor’s chorin’ before he even gets to his. You’d ask him to ‘take 20% off there, bud’ and he’d kindly take an extra 80% off for good measure. He’d steal a dart from your pocket pack and feel so sore about it he’d give you three of his darts the next time just out of pure guilt n’ shame. He’d pick an eyelash off your cheek and close his eyes and concentrate real hard on a wish before blowing the little hair with a small whoosh. Then his eyes would open wide and bright so he could try and find where the little hair went just so he could blow it away all over again.
Relationships: Daryl/Wayne (Letterkenny)
Series: Will You Be My Sweetie? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091114
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Making It Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I discovered this show a week ago and I am OBSESSED! So what do I do when I love a fandom? I write fanfic lol. I hope you enjoy! No Beta.
> 
>  ***MAKE SURE YOU READ THE TAGS***  
>  Warning: There is the rape aftermath scene about halfway through this fic, do not read this fic if that is triggering for you. You can also reach out to me privately if you want more information to see if this is something you will be okay with reading.

Wayne lit a dart as he stepped out of the back door just in time to watch the sun go down over the farm. The sun was close to tucking itself in behind the patch of trees just past the property lines.

It was a ‘hot as all fuck’ summer this year and the sun going down meant Wayne can finally enjoy a dart and Pupper on his back porch without dripping in sweat and being preoccupied with how hot it is.

He leaned against the rail and just watched. 

Darry and Squirrely Dan left just after supper. Katy lost a bet and was stuck doing the dishes. Wayne could hear the water running inside the house if he concentrated hard enough on the sounds around him.

See, when it’s so scorching hot out concentrating is too much energy, but now the sun’s tucked in like a small babe for the night and the moons out and Wayne feels a chill brush against his shoulder. He can hear the water running in the kitchen clear as day.

He can hear the water running but Katy doing the dishes wasn’t what he was thinking about tonight.

Tonight was one of those nights where he was doing a lot of thinking. 

Thinking about the farm, the future of it, his future, and what it’s going to be like when he finds a sweetie to settle down with. 

It seemed like, though, that no matter how hard he tried, his mind wandered back to his best friend with the curly dirty blond hair and freckles that would take years to count. 

It had taken ages for Wayne to figure out why his mind kept wandering back to Darry. He finally figured it out one night a couple months back. It was the night when he was the closest he ever got to being shit faced drunk at one of McMurray’s famous bonfires. 

The skids pissed off some up-country De-gens and when they showed up it quickly turned into an all out brawl. 

Wayne was tackled to the ground by some polo wearing hockey puck and since he was tipsy n’ double-visioned, he was swinging at just about everything but the De-gen on top of him. 

Just when Wayne thought it was ‘lights out’ for him, Darry caught sight of his best friend on the ground and he took the liberty of dropping his fists and doing a full on Tom Brady towards the hockey puck throwing swingers at Wayne’s face. 

Wayne felt the weight lift off him. He scrunched his legs up and rolled over with a kind of pain he hadn’t felt in a long time.

When Wayne rolled over he saw the polo wearing hockey puck grabbing Darry by his collar and throwing punch after to punch to his face, not stopping even when the dirty blond started to bleed.

Wayne growled when he saw blood drip from Darry’s lips and damn near pounced on the De-gen hurting Darry. Wayne dragged the absolute Degenerate off of the younger man with one hard tug. Wayne kept punching and punching and punching that son of a bitch until he heard Darry a couple feet away spit and groan out “Wayne, I’m okay.”

Darry’s words seemed to be the only thing in the world that could stop the punches being thrown by Wayne’s bloodied fists that night.

Wayne dropped his arms and fell over next to Darry in the dust and the dirt. 

It wasn’t til Wayne opened his eyes again that he realized the brawl had stopped long ago and every Letterkenny attendee and up-country De-gen was staring at him, Darry, and the almost dead solo wearing hockey puck out cold on the gound. The three of them were laid out beside eachother like three logs at the bottom of a dam. 

That was the first time Wayne had ever broke the ‘fighting commandments’ and damn near killed the guy.

Wayne couldn’t remember much after that other than Darry grinning with dried blood crusting around his nostrils and on his chin and saying, “Thanks for looking out for me, good buddy.”

Wayne pulled Darry in for a quick embrace, the kind where you hold each other just long enough fore’ people round you try calling you a Sally. 

Darry’s eyes were so damn bright after that. 

Wayne tried to blink back to the present moment but he just couldn’t help it. 

Everything with Darry just made so much more fucking sense.

Darry is the kind of man that never puts himself first. 

He’d do all your chorin’ and the neighbor’s chorin’ before he even gets to his. 

You’d ask him to ‘take 20% off there, bud’ and he’d kindly take an extra 80% off for good measure. 

He’d steal a dart from your pocket pack and feel so sore about it he’d give you three of his darts the next time just out of pure guilt n’ shame.

He’d pick an eyelash off your cheek and close his eyes and concentrate real hard on a wish before blowing the little hair with a small whoosh. Then his eyes would open wide and bright so he could try and find where the little hair went just so he could blow it away all over again. 

People’d say he’s 10-ply, soft like his annual soft birthday parties on the farm. Darry doesn’t give a shit, he’s proud of being soft. He doesn’t give a rats ass what people says about him. 

Wayne finally pulled the dart from his lips and took a final swig of his beer before dumping the last bit over the ledge of his back porch. He stubbed the dart out with his work boots. 

Wayne was having the kinds of thoughts you have about someone when you want them to be your sweetie. 

“Fuck,” Wayne mumbled to the fireflies floating around the yard. 

He wants Darry to be his sweetie.

****

Some degenerate tried to start a scrap with Darry.

The night started out normal, it was a typical Thirsty Thursday only there were more unknowns inside the roadhouse than usual. 

Darry and Squirrely Dan had been working up the liquid courage to get up off their stools and talk to one of the pretty women making big eyes at them from across the bar.

Wayne had went out to have a dart and by the time he came back Darry and Squirrely Dan had made it to their third shot.

Darry was getting all red in the face like he normally does after a Gus N’ Bru and Squirrely Dan was making eyes at the pickled eggs on the shelf behind Gail. 

“Oh would ya figure it out,” Wayne said to the pair as he sat down on his assigned stool. 

“Pitter Patter, right big boy?” Gail grinned and winked at Wayne, “The night ain’t getting much younger and you boys still haven’t found yourselves a magic carpet ride.”

Darry lifted a drunk finger and pointed, “Look here, I just need me one more shot to get me up and going.”

“That’s what you say every Thirsty Thursday,” Gail leaned across the bar and into the trio’s personal space, “If you don’t find yous a sweetie I’ll just assume you boys want me to yourselves.”

“Hard no,” Darry scoweled as he took another swig of his Pupper.

“Take about 10% off there, Gail,” Wayne added at the same time. 

Squirrely Dan shrugged and reached over the bar to pour himself another Gus. 

Gail was called over by a pair of skids waiting to order some cocktails, “I’ll be back, boys.”

As Gail walked away, Darry turned his head to Wayne.

“Lotta randos here tonight. You’d think it’s the country fair weekend.”

“Yep,” Wayne said and took a swig of his beer, “Play me in a round of slobberknocking?”

Darry’s face lit up, “I can do that. Squirrely?”

Squirrely Dan nodded, “Haven’t played me some pools since that time in Randy’s basements.”

The three rose at the same time and made their way over to an open pool table, Darry took the liberty of racking up the balls, it was his favorite part of playing the game.

Wayne chalked up his cue stick and bent down to take the first aim. As he zoned in on his target, Darry pulled up the triangular rack with the level of enthusiasm a 10 year has on Christmas morning. 

“Get em’ Wayne!” Darry shouted, as he did he leaned back and stumbled into some rando De-gen that was mid swig with his beer.

The De-gen jerked his shoulders forward and aggressively twisted around and pushed Darry against the pool table, “Watch it you fucking hick!”

Darry threw his hands up in surrender and backed away but the De-gen wouldn’t let off.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asked Darry while nearly spitting in his face cause he was so damn close.

Wayne stood up and threw his cue stick over his shoulder like a bat and got in between his best friend and the burly De-gen who was obviously looking to scrap. 

“Wayne…” Darry said like he had his tail between his legs. 

“Oh, who’s this? Your boyfriend?” the De-gen was mocking him now, Wayne got in front of Darry and gripped the stick in his hand. If Wayne squinted any harder at the guy his eyes’d be shut.

“Why don’t you take a load off there, bud?” Wayne said to the De-gen. 

“Wow, I didn’t know the big bad Wayne I always hear about is a fuckin’ Sally,” he laughed. The De-gen’s friends started to show up behind him. Wayne noticed that at this point Modean’s had become damn near silent. 

“If you’re looking to scrap, we can take it outside,” Wayne said cooley, internally he was bout’ ready to see red. 

“Nah, not worth fucking up that stupid face of yours,” The De-gen chuckled, “Just keep your pretty boy in line next time.”

Wayne tensed about ready to punch the man’s lights out but Darry and Squirrely Dan grabbed Wayne and pulled him back just in time. Wayne was ready to charge like a pissed off bull and even with his friends holding his shoulders, he felt himself itching with anger and tried to push through them. 

Like always, it was Darry’s voice that broke him out of it.

“Wayne, I’m fine. No scrapping in Modean’s remember?” Darry said quietly. Wayne felt Darry’s hand loosen up on his shoulder and instead he started rubbing small circles in the tight muscle until he felt the taller man relax.

Patrons parted like the red sea as the degenerate and his friends made their way out of the bar. 

Squirrely Dan let go of Wayne first, “See now that right there’s an example of homophobics.”

Stewart and Roald walked over to them. Stewart sipped the drink in his hand before speaking, “Wow, Wayne. Never saw you get so red like that.”

“Beat it, skid,” Darry warned. 

“Just wanted to say we got your backs,” Stewart said quietly, he looked around like he was expelling some big secret, “That guy’s gone after Roald a couple times, he’s bad news.” Roald nodded behind him, he looked scared but it was sometimes hard to tell with him cause it seemed like he was always spooked about something.

“10-4,” Wayne said, he’d never admit it out loud but that was pretty nice of the skids to say that. His tone probably sounded too harsh but Stewart just sent him a small smile before pulling Roald with him back towards the rest of the skids. 

Modean’s had picked back up by then, people returned to the dance floor and the talking got loud again.

Wayne was about ready to suggest they call it a night, but Darry grabbed the rack that had dropped on the floor and shot Wayne a big toothy grin, “Pitter patter, let’s get at her, Big Shoots,” and started re-racking the balls towards the center of the table.

And Wayne knew he couldn’t say no to that face. 

****

Darry was attacked by some De-gen near the trash heap outside Modean II a couple months later.

Darry used to get all hot and bothered when people said he was 10-ply but sometime recently he seemed to have flipped a switch and decided to embrace his softness. 

There was barely a peep from him this year when Katy and Wayne planned his super soft annual birthday party. In fact, this year he even added his own suggestions. 

Wayne assumed that his growing self confidence came with age. Little did Wayne know it was because Darry knew that his friends and damn near all of Letterkenny had his back and didn’t care about whether or not he acted like a Sally sometimes. 

It certainly helped knowing that his best friend was ready to scrap anytime someone even tried to give Darry any sorta fuss about who he is. 

“Being 10-ply is more acceptable nowadays,” Squirrelly Dan said one day after chorin’, “My Womens Studies professor says so’s.”

So one night Darry decided to borrow Katy’s white blouse to wear to the roadhouse with the boys. 

As soon as Katy and Darry came downstairs, Wayne turned his head away. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Katy, give the man a breather for once. He doesn’t need you playing dress up with him, it’s not appropriate.”

Wayne looked back at the shorter man. The shirt suited him well, if Wayne was being honest. Darry wore a dressy pair of brown leather cowboy boots with his tight blue jeans tucked down to the crown of the heel. Fuck, it really suited him. 

“Actually, Wayne, I want to wear this,” Darry grinned as he held the flowy material of the blouse, his lower belly peaking just beneath the hem. 

“Yeah, Wayne, I just helped him coordinate the outfit,” Katy smiled as she tucked the her house keys into her jean pocket. 

“Well, let’s get after it then,” Wayne tried to keep his demeanor stern but he couldn’t help but smile as he reached for his wallet on their way out the door. 

He secretly loved how close Darry has become with his sister Katy over the years, he’s been a brother to the both of them. 

Squirrely Dan drove them in his “new” pick up that he bought off of Jonesy’s dad at the used car dealership in town. 

It was one of those nights where the music in Modean II was actually pretty tolerable. Darry hadn’t even bothered to try and talk to the ladies, he just wanted to dance. 

Squirrely Dan stayed back with Gail at the bar while Wayne took a couple dart breaks in between conversations with McMurray near the restrooms. 

If anyone noticed that Darry was wearing a girl’s blouse, they didn’t dare acknowledge it in front of Wayne for fear of being given the stink eye something fierce. 

Every once in awhile Wayne would scan the place to make sure he had eyes on his sister and friends. Katy was about ready to run off with the hockey players, he could see them slowly making their way to the front entrance. Darry was tearing up the dance floor all by himself, he was double fisting two Puppers and shaking his body to the music. 

It was fucking endearing. 

“Saw Angie in here the other day with another new boy,” McMurray said.

“Kay.”

“Wanna know what he looked like?”

“Hard no,” Wayne knew it was pointless, McMurray was going to tell’m anyways. 

“He was wearing a--” McMurray started but Wayne easily tuned him out and kept his eyes on the dance floor. 

“Got big eyes for a tastie or something?” McMurray asked once he noticed Wayne wasn’t paying attention. 

Wayne turned to McMurray and shook his head. 

“Well you wont keep your eyes off that pretty tastie over der’.” The older man pointed at a young woman talking with some friends, she saw McMurray pointing and winked at Wayne. 

“Oh brother,” Wayne replied. He didn’t realize he was staring at Darry for that long and that intently, she must’ve been in his line of sight. 

“Did I ever tell yer’ about my boy’s weekend?” McMurray asked, he knew he’s told Wayne countless times at this point. 

Wayne turned back to dance floor once again but this time it was empty. Darry must’ve went out for a dart. 

While Wayne was listening to McMurrays horrifying boy’s weekend stories, he began to worry. 

It had been close to 10 minutes at this point, a dart for Darry takes about 4 minutes tops. He never finishes a dart neither, he just stubs it out nice and clean so he can relight it for the next break. 

McMurray seemed to be winding down with his story so Wayne excused himself and walked out of the back door to go look for Darry. 

The back door slammed shut behind him and he looked down to see someone on the ground next to the dumpster across the parking lot.

“Darry,” Wayne felt like he got kicked in the gut as he sprinted and slid onto the ground beside his best friend. 

The younger man was shaking something fierce, it took a moment for Wayne to realize his blouse was ripped on the side and his jeans were pulled down with his ass out for the world to see. 

Wayne reached out to help him pull up his jeans and saw Darry flinch ever so slightly at the movement. Wayne was about ready to strangle someone.

“Wayne,” Darry had tears in his eyes, the first time Wayne had seen him cry in ages, “Can you take me home?”

“Who the fuck did this, Dair?” Wayne felt the risings of a panic attack creep up his chest, the kind that Squirrely Dan had described to him before. 

Scraps happen all the time in Letterkenny, but Wayne knew Darry wasn’t the kind of man to cry after a scrap. Wayne already had suspicions this wasn’t the kind of scrap LetterKenny’s used to, but he didn’t want to jump the gun and go on a murder spree fore’ he knew more about what happened. 

Darry turned over and made some sad attempts to pull up his jeans and fix his blouse before he let out a soft sob and covered his face. 

“Couple out-of-towners. Ottawa license plates. Told me I needed to be taught a lesson for wearing girly clothes.” 

Wayne didn’t respond but his breathing could probably be heard from a couple houses down it was so loud. Darry reached for Wayne’s hand and held it, he laced their fingers together and held him tight. 

Wayne looked down at their hands and then at Darry, he was so angry he was seeing stars. If Darry wasn’t holding his hand, he’d be throwing trash cans and breaking things. 

“Take me home, please. I don’t want people to see me like this. Please, Wayne,” Darry asked again, he used their laced hands to wipe his eyes. 

Wayne’s breathing calmed down as soon as he saw the pure terror and anguish in Darry’s eyes. 

“Can you stand?” Wayne asked. He didn’t bother to wait for Darry to answer as he pulled himself and the younger man up and damn near bride carried him to Squirrely Dan’s truck. 

Darry was forever grateful as Wayne closed the door shut behind him and locked the door as he ran inside the bar to grab Squirrely Dan’s truck keys. 

Squirrely Dan looked confused as shit when Wayne came in like a bat outta hell and asked for his truck for a few hours, stating “No time to explain, I’ll bring em’ back to you.”

When Wayne made it back to the truck, he noticed that Darry was ducking so no one could see him through the truck window, the action made Wayne’s chest hurt. He was hiding. 

Darry picked his head up once Wayne got into the drivers seat and started the truck without pause. 

“My house? Katy won’t be home til late tonight I reckon,” Wayne said. 

Darry nodded and Wayne let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He didn’t know what he’d do if Darry asked to spend the night witout him tonight.

Wayne was cruising over the speed limit, the headlights cut through the blackness of the late night country roads.

Darry looked down at his blouse, “Katy’s gonna be mad that they ripped this.”

“She’ll get another one,” Wayne replied, he hadn’t realized his voice was shaky til the words came out. 

Darry could be heard softly crying on and off the whole way back to the farm, Wayne didn’t dare to take his eyes off the road in the fear he would crash trying to console his best friend. He knew that if he looked at him, he wouldn’t be able to look away.

Once they made it home, Wayne offered Darry the shower. Darry has used their shower probably a million times before, Wayne wasn’t sure why he was all of sudden being so formal.

Darry took the offer and Wayne laid out plaid pajamas that he rarely wears on floor outside the bathroom door. Darry was a pajama guy, Wayne always believed it was never appropriate to wear anything that will make you ill prepared for if you need to run out the house real quick in the middle of the night.

Wayne awkwardly waited around in the hallway outside of the bathroom, he concentrated on the movement of the water to make sure Darry was still moving. Fuck, he never thought in a million years the night would turn into this. 

After longer than usual, Darry opened the door wrapped in a towel, he picked up the pajamas from the floor. He looked up at Wayne with the smallest of smiles before closing the door again to change.

Wayne, feeling embarrassed about being caught standing outside the door, cleared his throat and said “Come to my room when you’re appropriate.”

Minutes later Darry walked into Wayne’s room and crawled into bed like he’s done a handful of times at sleepovers when they were growing up. Wayne stayed sitting on the side of the bed. 

“Thanks for the jammies,” Darry said quietly. 

His eyes looked red rimmed from crying and there was the beginning of a bruise forming around his left eye. Wayne saw a a couple similar bruises on his arm when they were outside the bar... and one bruise near a spot that Wayne didn’t want to think too hard about otherwise he’d crumble. 

The air in the room felt still, like a single move Wayne made would shatter something. Eventually Wayne turned to face Darry on the bed, his hand slowly reaching out and landing near Darry’s arm on the bed. 

“What the fuck happened, Darry?” 

Darry looked away before he spoke, “Told you. Some asshole Ottawaians didn’t like that I was wearing girls’ clothes…”

“So they asked for a scrap?”

“They didn’t even ask, they just kinda mobbed me.,” Dairy said looking down. It made sense, Darry would never look like that after a fight no matter how many degenerates tusseled with him.

“They said some real awful things to me too,” Darry added.

“Like what?” Wayne wanted names and addresses. He wanted a car make and model. Physical descriptions, whatever the fuck he needed to find em’.

“Well, said I was a Sally, but more than that too. Called me a fag, tranny, all that homophobic shit,” Dary said. Wayne saw Darry’s fist clench slightly, “Fucking hurt my feelings, it did.”

Wayne noticed his heavy breathing returned, like a bull ready to charge. He clenched his own fists to try and calm himself down, he didn’t need Darry to see him get all worked up like this. 

“How hurt are ya?” Wayne had to ask. 

Darry made brief eye contact with Wayne before looking away again, fuck he was uncomfortable. 

“The usual, mostly.”

“Anything we need to take you to the Mayo Clinic for?” Wayne tried scanning for any other injuries other than the bruises he saw earlier. It’s hard when Darry is swimming in Wayne’s oversized pajamas. All Wayne could see now was the black eye and a split bottom lip. 

“No. Not at all.” 

Wayne sighed with relief. Maybe his suspicions from earlier weren’t true.

Darry’s breathing quickened suddenly and Wayne could hear him working himself up again. 

“Darry?”

The panic was visible on the younger man’s face. It looked like he was working up the courage to keep talking, Wayne looked at him with a hint of fear welling up in his chest.

“Dair?”

“They also tried to rape me, Wayne,” Darry looked shocked that he said that out loud.

Wayne stood up and paced around the room. The itch he feels when he wants to punch the lights out of someone was coming back like a damn tidal wave. 

“They didn’t do it, I fought them off pretty good. For once in my life I wished some hockey players or skids could just fucking walk outside at the right time before it got to that point but no one was coming.” 

“Fuck,” Wayne said to no one. “FUCK!”

He should’ve fucking known. He knew Darry was taking forever finishing his dart break. He could have easily walked away from McMurray’s gross fucking sexcapade stories for one second and just checked on Darry to make sure he was okay. 

Then he would’ve seen _them_ and could have punched their fucking lights out before they could even put their fucking hands on Darry. 

Darry could practically see the guilt taking shape in Wayne’s head so he reached out to the taller man as he continued to pace next to the bed. Darry tugged his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed, he didn’t let go.

“Don’t pull that shit, Wayne,” Darry said, “You couldn’t have known, you’re not psychic.” 

“I was watching you dancing, I shoulda known you were gone for too long,” Wayne said, he could feel the tears swell up in his eyes. 

“Oh, sort yourself out,” Darry said weakly. He felt himself losing steam from all the stress of the evening. 

Wayne was quiet after that, he let Darry move his hand down his arm so that they could lace their fingers together again. They sat there silently taking turns staring at each other.

Wayne felt like he was going to be sick. It was bad enough that they were treating him sorely and calling him awful names, but the fact that they thought it was okay to put their hands on him made Wayne see red over and over again.

Darry could hold his own against a couple De-gens, but anyone would be down for the count if they’re outnumbered like he was.

“How many of them?” Wayne asked. He needed to know. 

Darry jumped from hearing Wayne break their long silence, “Four.” 

“Wher--”

“I don’t wanna talk about it no more,” Darry cut him off. He felt bad for sending Wayne a harsh tone so he added more softly, “Later… I just need to sleep.”

“Okay,” Wayne said quietly. As much as he hated to do it, he slowly unlaced his fingers from Darry’s and went to stand. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Darry asked, it sounded like he had been punched in the gut all of a sudden.

“I gotta pick up Squirrely Dan, we took his truck,” Wayne replied, he felt his heart drop just thinking about leaving Darry there alone, especially when Darry was clearly feeling the same way. 

“10-4. Maybe stay til I’m asleep? Lock the house up when you’re gone?” Darry practically whispered. 

“10-4, bud,” Wayne said. He pulled back the cover and Darry scooted over so Wayne could lay beside him in Wayne’s bed. 

Darry fell asleep pretty quick considering Darry was usually a damn insomniac. Wayne stayed for awhile longer after his best friend fell asleep.

He looked up at the ceiling and daydreamed of driving through town looking for an Ottawa license plate til he found the fuckers. 

****

About a week later Wayne and Darry were sitting on some stale straw bales and having themselves a couple Puppers after a long days chorin’.

It was still a scorching hot summer and the heat just wouldn’t let off even though they were heading into mid September. Summer’s end was still about a week away. 

Normally halfway through chorin’ they’d take their shirts off once they were out of the sun and throwing straw bales into the second story loft of the barn with the pickup. 

Darry kept his shirt on. 

After that absolute shit night at Modean II, Darry had planned to skip out on future trips to the bar with his pals. When going to the bar was mentioned, Wayne would suggest they all stay home and drink and play cards at the kitchen table instead, Darry was grateful for that. 

Squirrely Dan and Katy knew only some of what happened, Wayne had only told them that Darry got jumped by some out-of-towner De-gens but decided not to share the rest, he felt like that wasn’t his story to tell. Darry seemed to appreciate that Wayne didn’t say too much. Luckily for Darry Katy never asked for the blouse back.

The morning after it happened, Darry was feeling anxious after breakfast so Wayne took him for a drive through town. Wayne was silently looking for the car the De-gens were driving that Darry had described to him. Darry was just happy to be out of the house and enjoying a day drive.

The only time it came up again was that same morning. Wayne slowed down the truck as they they passed the Mayo Clinic, Wayne looked at Darry without saying anything and Darry shook his head and turned away, “They didn’t get that far, Wayne. I don’t need to get checked out…”

Wayne wasn’t satisfied with that answer but he sped up the car and kept driving.

Now they’re here in the barn alone together again, Wayne took a drag of his dart and looked out at the green field in front of them. It was that time of year where you could see wild Daisys here and there if you squinted hard enough.

Darry got brave and said, “I wanna talk about it some more.” He stubbed out his dart and turned his head to Wayne. 

Wayne turned back to Darry with a dart hanging out of his mouth, he mumbled out a “Kay,” in the soft tone that he seemed to only use with Darry. 

“They must’ve been passing through town because I haven’t seen em’ since, although not gonna to lie I haven’t been really wanting to look for em’,” Darry started with, “Don’t really ever wanna see em’ ever again.”

“If they come back into town I’ll make sure you’ll never see them again,” Wayne responded. He noticed that he only really knew how to respond to Darry with threats to harm these fucking degenrates every time that Darry has talked about it. He made a mental note to try and be supportive instead like Google had told him to do. 

Darry smiled at that, “Oh I know it, Big Shoots. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so bent outta shape before.”

Darry’s smile quickly fell as he started thinking about that night again. 

Wayne saw the frown, “You don’t have to… if you don’t want to. Talk about it, that is. I don’t wanna force you to do nothing you don’t want.” I’d never want that, Wayne thought to himself. 

“Thanks, buddy. I’d rather you know, though. Just don’t wanna tell anyone else after this,” Darry replied. 

Wayne nodded and took a swig of his Pupper fore’ dumping out the rest. 

Wayne damn near flinched when he saw Darry suddenly stand up and pick up his staw bale and move it closer to Wayne. They were practically knocking knees with each other, Wayne didn’t mind it at all.

“They were saying those awful names at me but one of em’ was real mean. He was the one that ripped my blouse and pulled down my jeans. He saw I wasn’t wearing any underwear and laughed at me while another one punched me. It was all happening real fast it felt like,” Darry looked down at their knees all anxious-like.

“Made me feel bad for being soft, 10-ply,” Darry added. 

Wayne didn’t like that, “Never feel bad for being soft, Dair. It’s what I like about ya. You don’t give a rat’s ass about being anything other than yourself.”

Darry looked up at Wayne and grinned at that, “Thank you, good buddy.”

“I really liked that blouse,” Wayne added, “It suited you good.”

Darry damn near teared up at that, “It sure was nice, very drafty. I don’t like tight jump suits like this,” he gestured at his navy blue work suit. 

“Still, just about anything suits you, Dair” Wayne got brave and said it cause he meant it. It was just the two of em’ and he wanted Darry to know that. 

Darry eyes widened and he blushed red fore’ looking down at his hands. 

“Can I tell you something else they did?” Darry asked. Wayne did not think that was going to be the next thing out of his mouth but he nodded anyways. 

“One of them grabbed my horn, it hurt something fuckin’ fierce. Then they took the Puppers I was drinking and was acting like they were gonna put it in me. They damn near almost did it but I fought like all hell,” Darry whispered into the hot summer air, “Then they heard some people walking up the sidewalk so they took off and left me there.”

Wayne sucked in a breath and held it while he tried to compose himself. He was feeling that pent up energy building again so he took it out on his dart by tossing it into the grass and squishing it hard with his boot. 

“Say something,” Darry said.

“I’m trying real hard,” Wayne looked at Darry’s bright blue eyes, they looked so damn scared. Wayne continued, “I’m trying real hard not to want to kill those awful fucking people.”

You didn’t deserve that, Darry, you didn’t deserve any of that one fucking bit.”

Darry nodded before tossing the bottle of Puppers he had in his hand, “Fucking ruined that drink for me is what they did.” 

“Would it help to know that I never wanna let you out of my sight again?” Wayne asked. It was true, after that night Wayne never wanted him anywhere where he wasn’t. It’s honestly easy to do since they practically work, eat, and live together already. 

“I can hold my own, Wayne,” Darry tried to be argumentative but didn’t have the enthusiasm.

“I know you can,” Wayne said quickly, “Got more fucking balls then most anyone in Letterkenny.”

Darry laughed at that, “Texas sized10-4.”

Wayne smiled at his best friend, “Sure is, bud.”

They sat there in silence for awhile just enjoying the end of the work day. The sun was working its way down toward the horizon. 

Darry is a brave dude. Always has been. He can be soft but fuck if he wasn’t both the softest and most couragous person in all of Letterkenny. 

Darry spoke up first after the long comfortable silence. 

“Hey Wayne.”

“Yes, Bud?”

“Wanna know why I don’t get up and talk to girls at Modeans?”

Wayne looked at him quizzically.

“Well,” Darry said clearing his throat, “I like the girls some, but I’d rather talk to you. I’d rather talk to you than them.”

Wayne looked forward for a brief moment trying to make sense of what Darry just said to him. 

“I like talking to you too, Dair.” Of course he does.

Darry leaned forward a little bit, their knees really knocking into each other this time.

“No, I mean, I’d rather be with you.”

Wayne blinked, his concentration was absolute shit sometimes so maybe he’s wrong, but, does Darry wanna be his sweetie?

And damnit didn’t being with Darry make all the fucking sense in the world?

“I’d rather be with you too,” Wayne stated matter of factly because it was so damn true. He wanted to be with Darry so bad that it hurt sometimes.

Darry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and grinned with that big toothy grin of his. His bottom lip had mostly healed from that night, Wayne watched him as he licked his bottom lip and fuck was Darry all of a sudden the most kissable person in all of Canada. 

Wayne leaned forward and Darry met him halfway. The kiss was soft just like Darry, Wayne couldn’t help but move his hand to the younger man’s cheek and hold him there lightly as they tried each other out.

When they both finally pulled away, Wayne was practically panting and Darry was laughing against his neck. 

“Fuck,” Wayne whispered softly. Darry’s ear was close by his mouth and it gave the younger man the shivers. 

“Katy’s going to wonder where we are,” Darry said eventually as he leaned back onto his seat, his legs felt like jello and so did Wayne’s.

“We better meet her for supper,” Wayne agreed. Katy should be expecting them at the house soon. Darry grinned at Wayne as he pulled the both of them up.

Wayne grinned back at Darry, it was the kind of big smile he has always reserved for his best friend, maybe now his sweetie. Was Darry his sweetie now?

“Pitter patter, sweetie,” Darry had already got a head start towards the house as he goaded Wayne to chase after him. 

Well, that answered that question, Wayne thought as he broke into a run and chased after his sweetie. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> -This is the blouse Daryl wore  
> https://d2h1pu99sxkfvn.cloudfront.net/b0/4347344/796857181_781b365e2258408b8237f2ee8a2e7e43/P0.jpg  
> -Yes, at some point Wayne definitely googled "How to console your friend" or something lol
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I was honestly a bit intimidated writing this just because the dialogue is difficult to recreate, I hope I did it justice. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3 
> 
> I plan on making this a series so I should be back soon with either another chapter or one shot in this verse. Let me know if you have any thoughts or suggestions :) Happy New Year!


End file.
